


Art for: Wasted on the Dead and Dreaming

by KayQy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2014, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Wasted on the Dead and Dreaming by LinneaKou, for the Cap Iron Man Big Bang 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for: Wasted on the Dead and Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wasted on the Dead and Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635481) by [LinneaKou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou). 



> This was a lot of fun to do. I have no brain for intelligent commentary right now, but [go and read](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2635481/chapters/5882399) the story that this goes with! It's even more fun! :D

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/KayQy/media/art/bigbang/bang2014a_zps91d45a18.png.html)

~*~*~

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/KayQy/media/art/bigbang/bang2014bt_zps4fca06a5.png.html)


End file.
